planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
NS-44L Blackhand
|-|Basic= } |ShowLess = } |Name = NS-44L Blackhand |Image = NS-44L Blackhand.png |Description = With an extended barrel and integrated scope the NS-44L Blackhand provides significant advantages over similar pistols when engaging threats at longer ranges. |Empire = NS |Weapon Type = Pistols |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 170 |Equip Time = 450 |MaxDamage = 450/20 |MinDamage = 275/125 |Velocity = 550 |Reload Speed = 3s/4s |Ammunition = 4/36 |Hip Accuracy = 1.75/2.5/1.75/2.5/0.4 |Aim Accuracy = 0.05/0.1/0.1/0.2/0.2 |Range = Medium |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto |Vertical Recoil = 1.8 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.1/0.2 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.3 |Recoil Angle = 15/15 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 14 |First Shot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Headshot = 2 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799}} |-|Black= |-|Gold= |-|Platinum= |-|Ravenous= The NS-44L Blackhand is a pistol produced by Nanite Systems, available to all factions. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The NS-44L Blackhand is a modified NS-44 Commissioner, sacrificing magazine size and hip accuracy for vastly increased power at range through velocity, damage fall-off and aimed accuracy. Compared to the Commissioner, the Blackhand can notably kill non-overshielded infantry in two headshots at any range, as well as killing non-overshielded infantry in four bodyshots at any range, neither of which can be boasted of by the Commissioner. Damage Fall-off * 450 before 20 meters * 334 at 84 meters * 275 at 125 meters Attachments Strategies The NS-44L Blackhand is best used as a complement to a loadout that lacks the ability to output damage outside of close range, such as a loadout using a Shotgun or Submachine Gun. It can also be incredibly useful as a "primary" weapon for an Infiltrator using Stalker Cloaking, as the NS-44L Blackhand is the secondary weapon with the longest effective range. Below are some videos demonstrating the NS-44L Blackhand's use. Stalker Blackhand Always help out a new player (Planetside 2) Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS-44L Blackhand. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Blackhand. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Blackhand. Ribbons Medals History *April 9th, 2015 Update **Added to the live game. *May 19, 2015 Update ** Adjusted NS-44L Blackhand: Default cross reticle scope aimpoint. ** NS-44L Blackhand: Camo now applies in the 3d preview. *September 7, 2016 Update **NS-44L Blackhand min damage from 250 to 275. *April 5, 2018 Update **Max damage range from 5m to 20m **Equip time from 250ms to 450ms **Hipfire CoF while standing and crouching from 2 to 1.75 **Hipfire CoF while walking and crouchwalking from 3 to 2.5 *June 12, 2018 Update **Max damage range from 8m to 20m. **''Dev note: This change was proposed in an earlier update, but never made it Live.'' See Also *NS-44L Showdown Media NS-44L Blackhand review by Wrel (2015.04.16) Category:Pistols